Naruto salvador de mundos
by manuelhector09
Summary: si quieren saber de que se trata leanlo


Bueno sé que no he escrito la otra historia que publique, pero espero que esta les guste es un proyecto que he querido hacer un multicrossover de hyakka ryouran, naruto y dxd le pregunte a aten y él me va ayudar un poco también me gustaría decir que después de acabar toda la serie de hyakka ryouran pasare al mundo de dxd conservando todo y si hay mujeres todas ellas irán con nuestro protagonista

Siempre he querido hacer un naruto op no tan idiota o denso este naruto tendrá los diez bijuus junto con las habilidades del sharingan y el rinnegan como los ojos cuando domine completamente los dos ojos pasara al rinne-sharingan pero del juby dejo en claro que no usara ninguno de sus poderes hasta llegar al mundo de dxd bueno una que otra excepción que planeo para la historia no habrá enemigos diferentes en hyakka ryouran ni en dxd, en la primera porque en si no hay pero en dxd ya hay aquí le dejamos ya que es mucha platica así que espero les guste y disfruten de la historia

Excepción de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de ninguna serie o cualquier elemento de cualquier serie

 **NARUTO-VERSO**

Después de que la cuarta guerra ninja terminara todo lo que naruto creyó haber logrado se desmorono sasuke lo ataco teniendo que matarlo pero antes de morir sasuke le dio sus dos ojos así otorgándole el sharingan como el rinne-sharingan pero no pudiendo usar el segundo también le dio su sello-yin que le dio a el sabio de los seis caminos partiendo de este mundo con una sonrisa para reunirse con sus seres queridos así naruto pudo quitarles el genjutsu a los bijuus que después de hablar un rato decidieron ser sellados dentro de naruto con lo que el prosiguió a disolver el tsukuyomi infinito pero en vez de ir y saludar a todos sus amigos él se fue creo varios clones de sombra que fueron a cada aldea ninja a recolectar tanto ninjutsus y genjutsus como sea posible para poder entrenar para saber más de lo que sabe por qué lo que nadie supo es que un deidad le había pedido que si no ayudaba a salvar otros dos mundos y siendo como es naruto el acepto gustoso, pero la deidad le dijo que después de llegar a salvar al último mundo ya no podría regresar a ninguno de los anteriores también le estableció al juby dentro de el como un bono extra por si lo necesitara en algún momento también le dio tiempo para poder aprender todo lo que pudiera para que le ayudara en los mundos donde iría también le dijo que en el mundo que iría renacería como un bebe pero recobraría sus recuerdos a los 3 años y que toda su potencia la tendría lo único que debería hacer era entrenar su cuerpo para que soportara su poder, después de decirle eso desapareció esperando para que estuviera listo, después de cuatro años, aprendió un extensa variedad de jutsos de todos los elementos también descubrió que podía usar todas la habilidades del sharingan sin ningún riesgo y también las del rinnegan también se convirtió en un maestro de sellado en todo derecho gracias a su descendencia uzumaki después de eso la deidad lo visito para poder renacerlo en el siguiente mundo que tendría que salvar sin saber lo que le deparara el futuro.

Después de ese día naruto uzumaki junto con los bijuus dejaron de existir en ese mundo.

 **Otro mundo dojo de los yagyuu**

En un dojo se puede observar que hay una mujer en una cama con varias mujeres más alrededor la mujer en si ere una mujer rubia, de ojos azules y un cuerpo voluptuoso con una tez blanca y sin ninguna mancha ella era hermosa en todo sentido de la palabra, pero en estos momentos ella estaba en uno de los momentos más dolorosos y felices de toda su vida porque preguntaran es porque ella estaba dando a luz todas las mujeres estaban ayudando para dar a luz a su primer hijo

Afuera de la habitación se puede ver un hombre alto de más o menos 1,75cm de estatura con una yukata gris su pelo era de color plateado opaco con ojos azules y un cuerpo trabajado que se notaba incluso bajo la yukata él estaba nervioso por los sonidos de su esposa en labor más porque era primerizo en esto de ser padre

Pero volviendo a la habitación podemos ver que ya todo está en calma y que la mujer esta recargada contra la pared de su cuarto sentada arriba de la cama y en sus brazos sosteniendo a su bebe un niño de pelo rubio despeinado con 3 marcas en cada mejilla dándole un toque como de un zorro durmiendo pacíficamente en los brazos de su madre en eso la puerta se desliza hacia un lado dándole paso al mismo hombre de antes acercándose a la mujer en la cama al estar ya cerca de la mujer da un vistazo al niño en los brazos de sus esposa viendo que agarro más parentesco de ella que de el después de inspeccionar a niño le pregunta a su mujer

"querida como debemos de llamar a nuestro hijo" pregunto el hombre a su mujer

"que tal naruto" dijo ella dejando de ver a su bebe por unos momentos para ver a su esposo

El solo sonrió y asintió si el decidió que ella le daría el nombre a su hijo y si ella quería ese no lo negaría

"entonces él será yagyuu naruto" dijo ella

Bueno hasta aquí los primeros capítulos solo será un poco de información a lo mucho serán tres antes de entrar en la historia principal de hyakka ryouran bueno si se preguntan si será una harem si será uno ya tengo a las primeras chicas de dxd ya que las de hyakka serán todas aunque suene que son muchas no son tantas como en dxd y voy aclarar que si quieren una mejor comprensión de la primera parte de esta historia vean el anime de hyakka ryouran perdón si no se entiende muy bien es la primera vez que hago un fic que sé que si voy a publicar seguido

Nos vemos para la otra


End file.
